What If
by broadwaygirl16
Summary: It's been twenty-five years since the rebellion and Katniss has not spoken to Gale. As she is starting to miss her best friend and feel guilty about hurting him, a letter comes. Who could it possibly be from?
1. No Longer The Mockingjay

**Heyyy people! So my second fanfic! Get excited! This one has Chapters! Enjoy! = )**

It was twenty-five years since I had been known as "The Mockingjay". Twenty-five years since the terrible games that still haunted my nightmares. Peeta and I were now married with two children who were the reason we kept fighting ever day. Still, they did not know the horrible truths we had barred them from. Even when they asked why they never saw Peeta's parents, we had to make up an excuse. We didn't want them exposed to the things we had to live through. I had not spoken to Gale since the rebellion ended. I think it was too much pain for him to bear to be around Peeta and me. I missed him. I had heard that he was married with a son on the way. They still lived in district two, now that it had been restored after that horrible war. I wanted so badly to go into the woods, to the place we used to meet, and find him waiting ther for me. I sighed, deep in thought. I was home with the kids while Peeta was at work. He had opened a bakery where his parent's used to be. He wanted to try to remember his past. Ever since he was captured by the capitol and robbed of his memories, he had had a hard time. The bakery helped him. He loved it, almost as much as being home with us. I broke my thought to get up. I had to start geting things ready for supper. Siena, our oldest, had taken over hunting for me when I had gotten older. I couldn't believe I was fory-two now. My son, Finn, sometimes helped his father in the bakery but most of the time he stayed with me.

"Momma?"

His little voice broke my thought once again.

"Mail for you," Finn said holding out the envelope in his small hands.

"Thank you, my little monkey," I said tickling him. He giggled and ran off to play once more.

I inspected the envelope closely. It was addressed to me in careful handwriting. The return address didn't have a name, rather just the initials _G.H._

**What do you think? Should I continue with it? Should I kill it? (I _really_ don't want to!) Review! = )**


	2. An Invitation From Gale

**Chapter 2! Sorry it's REALLY short but I'll be uploading chapter 3 in a few!**

I opened the envelope quickly hoping that it was from who I thought it was. Inside was a letter. I read it over, smiling to myself. When I got to the last few lines I had to do a double take. It read.

_Katniss, come._

_Sincerly,_

_Gale Hawthorn_

He really wanted me to come? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? Did he finally find it in his heart to forgive me? I hoped so. It had been on my mind constantly. I wanted to know if he was still hurting. I wanted to be able to talk to him again like we used to. There was only one way to find out. I had to go. I thought about this until Siena came in with her bag of game. I cooked supper in a daze, still thinking about Gale and forgiveness.

**Review? It would make me happy! = )**


	3. So, Are We Going?

**Another chapter? I know crazy right? I just thought since I wrote them all I might as well post them all. The updates should get pretty regular now, probably like once a week or more, depending on when I can think of things and when I can get a proof reader! Which brings me to, thank you to phoenixbird77 for proof reading chapters 1 & 2 and thank you to my friend Julia for proof reading this chapter! Thank you sooo much guys! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! You guys are awesome! Thanks for your opinions! Well, without further ado enjoy! **

When supper was ready I sent Siena and Finn to get Peeta. I hid the letter, unsure of how he would react. As we were eating, Peeta made small talk but he knew something was wrong. It was only after the children had gone to bed that he brought it up.

"So, what happened today?" Peeta asked wrapping his arms around my waist and looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"There's something off about you," he said with concern.

His piercing blue eyes were suddenly too much for me.

"Umm..I got a letter from.." I hesitated.

"From who?" Peeta urged.

"From Gale..." I said looking down at my feet.

"What...did it say?" Peeta asked hiding what I thought was the slightest bit of malice in his voice.

"Nothing really, he just said he was doing well and asked how we were and..." I stopped. I didn't know if I should tell him.

Peeta gave me a look that said "if you don't tell me willingly, I'll make you".

"...and he wants me to come, or us, I'm not sure," I finished.

Now there was true hatred in Peeta's dazzling eyes.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked, confused by this.

"Because Katniss, he was your best friend and he abandoned you right after the rebellion!" Peeta nearly screamed.

This really scared me. I had never seen Peeta this way before and I didn't like it.

"He was hurt!" I tried defensively but my voice cracked.

I began to cry, thinking about how hurt Gale must have when I chose Peeta and how I'd never tried to fix it. Peeta took me in his arms and let me cry, rubbing my back soothingly. When I couldn't cry any longer I just stood there with my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled like warm bread and cakes. He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that, but I just don't want you getting hurt," he said, his voice loving and full of concern.

I didn't need to answer. The kiss we shared said it all. I was so grateful to have him by my side. We had been through so much together. We broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

"So...are we going?" Peeta asked.

"What ever you want," I said trying to hide the obvious fact the I really wanted to go.

"When should we leave?" Peeta asked with a sigh of defeat.

"How about tomorrow evening?" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"What ever makes you happy," Peeta said with a smile.

After that we went to bed. I kept smiling, even in my sleep. That night I had dreams of how the reunion would go. I couldn't believe I was going to see my best friend again.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? PLEASE!**


	4. He Needs Me

**Hey guys, I was having writer's block this week so here is just a little filler. I'm kind of unsure about this one but I wanted to incorporate Katniss's mom in the story and how they are mourning the loss of Prim. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys really do keep me going! Please review this one and tell me what you think. Also, I have an idea that requires killing someone. NOT GRUESOMELY! I know you guys will hate my guts though, but it does make for a good story. Review and tell me who you think it is! And thank you to my friend Colin for proof reading this chapter! Enjoy! **

I walked over to what was formally Peeta's house which now served as my mother's home. It really had been hard on her with Prim gone. She came over occasionally but we hardly ever saw her. I knocked on the door and walked in. The house was dark and musty. My mother tried to take care of it but it was getting hard for her.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness.

"Katniss?" came a muffled voice from the living room.

I slowly made my way into the room to find her sitting on the large sofa.

"Oh, hello Katniss, what brings you here this morning?" she asked hesitant, seeing the look on my face.

I sighed, unsure if I should tell her or not. I had to. I needed someone to tell me whether or not I was thinking clearly. Most of she was the only thing that reminded me of Prim. I sat down next to her and just looked down at my feet.

"Gale sent me a letter," I whispered, barely audible.

"Gale? I haven't heard his name around here in a while!" she exclaimed, shocked, but slightly relieved I noticed.

"He wants me to come and I want to go but, I'm not sure what's wrong or what to think or, or-" she stopped me. I only poured my feelings out like this with Prim, but my mother was the closest I could get.

"Katniss, Gale has always been there for you when you needed him. I'd say you should go. Help him with whatever he's dealing with. He needs you. You two know each other well enough to know when something is wrong, and you know something is," she stated, comfortingly.

I nodded. She was right. Gale and I could practically read each other's minds. Or at least, that's how it used to be.

"When are you leaving?" she inquired curiously.

"This evening," I replied.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck and please tell Gale that I say hello and tell him he should come visit with that family of his," she added with a smile.

"Alright, I will. Thank you," I sighed.

With that, I hugged her, said goodbye and left. I was sure now. It wasn't just me who needed Gale, he needed me as well.

**REVIEW! please?**


	5. Part of the Past

**Hi guys, so I'm deciding to kill this or not. Review and tell me what you think I should do. I just can't think of a good way to end it.**

I watched Finn and Siena sleep on the train on the way to District 2 and listened to Peeta breathe. The steadiness of the sound eased my nerves. I was glad to have him with me even though I knew nothing about this would be easy for him. I looked up at his face, which was handsome even in sleep. I couldn't understand why after everything I'd put Peeta through, he wanted to stay. I couldn't understand why he still loved me after I'd hurt him. But that was just the thing about Peeta. He just had a different way of looking at things. In his eyes, I could do no wrong. And that was the thing I really couldn't understand. I realized that I'd taken the boy with the bread for granted most of my life. I suddenly felt guilt wash over me and I knew that I had to make it up to him somehow. I sighed and assumed the position I was in before. The guilt had produced a memory, the memory of the kiss in the woods. I have no doubt that the capitol had showed Peeta the video of that kiss during the hijacking and I knew he would be on edge about Gale and I being around each other. I could tell that he was relived when Gale left District 12. The truth was, I didn't want anything romantic between Gale and I. I just wanted my best friend back. Maybe that was too much to ask for. We were all different and we wouldn't be able to go back. But maybe, just maybe we could start over. For a moment I thought I only wanted this because besides Peeta, Gale was the only one I really had left to talk to. Everyone else had been taken from me. Ripped away from my life. That very well could be the reason. I really wasn't sure what my motivation was. All I knew was that I was going to see a part of my past again.

**Review and please tell me what I should do!**


End file.
